Je te renverrai l'ascenseur
by Blackmark24
Summary: DMHG Elle est membre du Magenmagot, lui est directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Par un malheureux hasard, ils vont devoir partager l'espace exigu d'un ascenseur... 'Ne me dis pas que tu me fais le coup de la panne, Granger.'


Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling.

Je dédie cet OS à Mely, qui aime elle-aussi torturer nos chers Drago et Hermione.

¤

**JE TE RENVERRAI L'ASCENSEUR**

Maudite poudre de cheminette ! D'un geste rapide et efficace, Hermione lissa sa jupe tout en maintenant une pile impressionnante de dossiers sous son bras gauche. Tout à coup, quelqu'un la bouscula par derrière, manquant de la faire tomber.

- Vous pourriez faire attention... grommela le sorcier en passant à côté d'elle.

Hermione soupira en s'empressant de libérer le passage de la cheminée. Pourquoi diable y avait-il tant de monde dans l'Atrium à neuf heures du matin ?! La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur sa montre. Son audience commençait dans cinq minutes, et elle détestait être en retard. Elle se faufila parmis la foule aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses chaussures à talons et bifurqua à gauche pour atteindre le couloir des ascenseurs. A cette heure de pointe, douze n'étaient certainement pas de trop pour conduire tous les sorciers et sorcières employés par le Ministère à leur bureau respectif. Par chance, les portes de celui qui semblait le plus accessible à Hermione n'étaient pas totalement refermée et elle se hâta de les bloquer pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Un homme qui tentait de se donner un air important y patientait déjà. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé. Elle lui lança un faible sourire poli auquel il ne répondit pas puis pressa le bouton indiquant le deuxième étage. L'attente commença alors.

Vous connaissez cette attente, n'est ce pas ?! Peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas vécue, mais vous l'aurez sûrement déjà vue dans un quelconque film moldu. Vous vous tenez debout, parfaitement impassible, éventuellement préoccupé. Dans votre dos, quelqu'un que vous connaissez trop bien vous jauge sans aucun doute. Mais il ne vous adressera pas la parole. Vous regardez les étages défiler, n'espérant qu'une seule chose : que l'ascenseur s'arrête pour vous sortir de cette situation qui vous met mal à l'aise. Et soudain, votre voeu est exhaucé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu me fais le coup de la panne, Granger.

Elle se retourna furtivement vers lui avec une expression contrariée. Elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton désignant le Département de la Justice Magique, mais rien ne se passa.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, Malefoy, grinça t'elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de bloquer un ascenseur pour coincer une minette de ton genre, fit-il remarquer d'un ton sarcastique. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

A son tour, il tenta de réactionner l'appareil, en vain.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de nous faire part de ton génie, suggéra t'il.

- Toi aussi, tu es un sorcier, non ? Pour le directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, je trouve que tu te défiles bien vite...

- Ces ascenseurs sont contrôlés magiquement, ce n'est pas d'un coup de baguette que nous allons le faire repartir. Alors je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience.

Hermione fit mine d'être choquée par cette phrase.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago visiblement perturbé par ce regard insistant.

- Malefoy ! C'est incroyable ! Tu viens de faire preuve de _relativité_ !

Il lui répondit par une expression désabusée ce qui décrocha un sourire à la jeune femme, bien qu'à y réfléchir, cette situation n'avait rien d'amusant.

- Finalement, la poudre de cheminette, ce n'est pas si mal que ça...

- Ce sont ces trucs moldus qui sont défaillants, répliqua Drago avec un regard d'ensemble sur le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Etonnant, j'aurais juré qu'il y a trente secondes à peine tu avais vanté les hautes propriétés magiques de cet ascenseur.

- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta répartie, lança t'il après un bref affrontement du regard entre eux.

- Et moi que tu n'as rien perdu de ton arrogance.

Au tour de Drago de sourire.

- Toujours fidèle à moi-même, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu me désoles, Malefoy.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus affligeant ? Tu vas devoir passer les prochaines minutes, heures et voire même jours en ma compagnie dans cet endroit plutôt... confiné, souffla t'il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Surprise, Hermione se raidit. A quoi était-il en train de jouer ?

- Des idées pour nous occuper, Granger ?!

Son air sérieux commençait à effrayer la jeune femme.

- Tu proposes quoi ? interrogea t'elle en espérant le dissuader.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se pencha vers elle pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Je n'ai jamais été très imaginatif... mais je veux bien faire un effort, si tu veux...

Elle fit alors un pas en arrière, comme pour tenter de fuir, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un grand éclat de rire de la part de Drago.

- Je sais que tu me prends pour un minable, mais ne va pas croire que je soudoye le type des ascenseurs pour tenter de coucher avec les filles en jupette qui s'y trouvent.

- Non toi, tu es plutôt du genre à les payer pour obtenir d'elles ce que tu souhaites.

- Bien essayé, mais sérieusement, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça...

- Ne viens pas me faire croire qu'elles te tombent toutes dans les bras, par pitié ! s'exclama Hermione. A la limite, je veux bien admettre que cela fonctionne pour ta groupie de Parkinson...

- Si tu avais été plus jolie, j'aurais parié avec toi être capable de te séduire avant que l'ascenseur ne se remette en marche.

Elle s'accorda une seconde pour encaisser le coup tout en conservant un souvenir en coin, puis répondit :

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas de ce genre là.

- Par séduire j'entendais te faire cèder pour que l'on se revoie en dehors. Il n'y a pas plus anti-romantique à mon goût qu'un ascenseur -aussi luxueux soit-il.

- Je rêve ou Drago Malefoy se préoccupe du romantique de la situation ?!

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu m'avais mal jugé.

Hermione se surprit alors à le détailler discrètement. Il portait une robe de sorcier sobre et chic du même type que tous les employés importants du ministère. Ses chaussures étaient impeccablement vernies, sa cravate parfaitement nouée. Puis le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur son poignet où reluisait une montre argentée -et visiblement très onéreuse.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mon audience !

- On devrait me donner une médaille pour avoir réussi à faire oublier à Hermione Granger qu'elle avait un travail important à faire.

La concernée lui jeta un regard noir.

- D'accord d'accord j'avoue, fit-il en levant les bras à la manière d'un voleur que l'on venait d'épingler. La moitié du mérite revient à la situation qui _t'empêche d'aller travailler_. Eh bien je crois qu'il faut te faire une raison.

- On dirait que ça t'amuse ! se plaignit-elle. Mais si j'arrive en retard, on va m'envoyer au bureau des Centaures...

- Cesse d'être si anxieuse. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce truc est en panne.

- J'aurais mieux fait d'en sortir en t'y voyant. Tu me portes la poisse, Malefoy !

Celui-ci sembla plutôt vexé par cette accusation injuste.

- Tu mériterais que je porte plainte, commenta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je te rappelle que je fais partie du Magenmagot, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié... souligna Hermione.

- Alors j'ai définitivement toutes mes chances de gagner.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, puis remarqua :

- En revanche, j'ai entendu dire que le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale n'était plus ce qu'il était... Apparement, le nouveau directeur est un imbécile incapable...

- Ah oui ? Etrange, j'ai moi-même entendu des échos disant qu'il était présenti pour devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie...

Hermione éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Toujours très aimable...

- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai touché dans ton amour propre... De nos jours, on ne peut même plus être assuré de la prétention d'un Malefoy.

- Allez, je te laisse une chance de te faire pardonner, proposa t'il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Ma suggestion de tout à l'heure tient toujours. Nous sommes coincés dans cet ascenseur, tu ne peux de toute façon pas te rendre à ton audience et moi à mon bureau pour...

Il hésita faussement et elle attendit patiemment qu'il achève sa phrase avec un sourire en coin.

- Enfin, j'aurais bien trouvé quelque chose à faire, dit-il.

- C'est très gentil à toi, mais je préfère décliner l'invitation. Mais si tu as quelque chose d'un peu moins... _suspect_ à proposer, pourquoi pas.

- Alors faisons un jeu, lança t'il. Je te dis un mot et tu me dis sans réfléchir à quoi il te fait penser, et ensuite j'enchaîne, ok ?

- De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, soupira la jeune femme.

En voyant le sourire en coin qu'arborait Drago, elle commença à regretter sa décision.

- _Weasley_.

- Ron.

Il afficha un air las.

- Ok, on reprend. _Ron_.

- Ami.

- _Poudlard_, ajouta t'il avec un petit rire.

- Etudes.

Cette fois, Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Livre_.

- Passionnant.

_- Ministère._

- Magie.

- _Sorcier._

- Robe.

- _Jupe._

- Femme.

- Mmh...

- Pervers, lança alors Hermione en éclatant de rire.

- Ce n'était pas ma réponse ! protesta t'il. Je réfléchissais !

- Tu fais peur quand tu réfléchis.

- C'est parce que je prépare un mauvais coup, dit-il avec grand sérieux.

- On recommence ?

- _Panne._

- Ascenseur.

- _Confiné._

- Chaleur.

Il sourit. Voilà qu'elle entrait dans son propre jeu et semblait s'en amuser.

- _Désir, _fit-il sur un ton de défi en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Amour.

- _Baiser, _murmura t'il à son oreille.

- Sucré, répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris de Drago.

Celui-ci prit un air frustré.

- Quoi ? C'est le jeu, non ? objecta Hermione.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Un baiser n'est pas sucré.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si "baiser" me fait penser à "sucré" !

- Si, tu triches, protesta t'il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Un baiser, c'est sucré. Maintenant, à toi de dire à quoi cela te fait penser.

- A de la tricherie. A moins que tu me prouves que j'ai tord, évidemment...

- Bien essayé, Malefoy. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu t'emploies tellement à essayer de me séduire alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu me méprisais... C'est pour me prouver que j'avais tord en disant que seule Parkinson te trouvait attirant, n'est-ce-pas ?!

- Existe-t-il une situation plus ennuyeuse que d'être bloqué dans un ascenseur ? demanda t'il. Je ne crois pas. Alors il faut bien s'amuser un peu.

Elle fit un petit signe d'approbation.

- Si cela peut te réconforter, je ne doute pas que plus d'une fille aurait payé cher pour se trouver à ma place en ce moment même.

- Je n'en suis pas persuadé.

- Mais qui est donc ce Drago peu sûr de lui que je découvre aujourd'hui ?! demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire de victoire.

- Sérieusement, Granger, qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ? interrogea t'il alors d'un air grave.

- Je pense que tu avais raison, je t'ai peut-être mal jugé. Tu es plus humain que je ne le croyais... et tu peux être drôle, quand tu t'y mets.

- Moi aussi, je t'ai mal jugée, admit-il.

- Tu pensais m'avoir plus facilement, hein ?!

- Disons que si je t'avais rencontrée aujourd'hui -et dans cette situation- pour la première fois, je t'aurais sans doute trouvée très attirante. Mais à chaque fois que je te regarde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout terriblement agaçante que j'ai connue à Poudlard.

- Alors ferme simplement les yeux, murmura t'elle à son oreille en passant les bras autour de son coup.

- Mmh non, je préfère regarder.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et tout à coup l'ascenseur eut un léger tremblement. Lentement, il se remettait en branle pour se rendre au cinquième étage et permettre à Drago d'accèder à son bureau. Le jeu était terminé. Et l'attente reprit.

Vous connaissez cette attente, n'est ce pas ?! Peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas vécue, mais vous l'aurez sûrement déjà vue dans un quelconque film moldu. Vous vous tenez debout, parfaitement impassible, éventuellement préoccupé. Dans votre dos, quelqu'un que vous avez failli embrasser vous jauge sans aucun doute. Mais il ne vous adressera plus la parole. Vous regardez les étages défiler, n'espérant qu'une seule chose : que l'ascenseur s'arrête pour vous sortir de cette situation qui vous met mal à l'aise. Et soudain, votre voeu est exhaucé.

Hermione sourit en devinant le regard interrogateur de Drago derrière elle.

- Granger... ?

- Je me suis dit que c'était le moment idéal pour faire le coup de la panne. Cette fois, aucun risque qu'il redémarre de façon inopportune. Et puis, pour une fois, j'ai une excuse pour être en retard...

Il se mit à rire puis l'enlaça.

- Tu as raison, souffla t'il à son oreille. Finalement, on s'en fiche pas mal que ce ne soit pas très romantique...

Et, comme pour confirmer, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.


End file.
